Hopeful Wishes
by WitchySkies123
Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke...and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves?  Team Seven would never be the same again.
1. Chapter 1

What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again.

_**Fire everywhere. Screams of agony tearing at her ears. Blood, blood, rivers of blood pouring on the streets. Where was she? There! A pork special of the day sign scratched up. The ramen stand? Then that means this is Konoha. Her village. Where is everybody? **_

_** She ran toward the Hokage's office. Why? Why is this happening? She heard an explosion. **_

"_**Sasuke! I'll kill you!" a voice said. Her eyes widened. That's Naruto's voice? He's fighting – **_

_**She dashed toward Naruto's roars. She just arrived in a clearing of rubble when she saw Sasuke piercing Naruto in the ribs with his chidori and Naruto throwing resengan into Sasuke's chest. **_

_**Sasuke smirked. "It's over…" He coughed up blood.**_

_**Naruto smiled cheekily as he spat out blood as well. "Yeah. You satisfied, Teme?"**_

_**Sasuke closed his eyes. "…Nevermind." A flash of black and the orange-masked Akatsuki stabbed Naruto in the heart. Sakura heard a scream. It was hers. Sasuke's eyes widened. Tobi removed his mask.**_

_**Madara Uchiha. Sakura stopped screaming.**_

[The Park]

Sakura gazed at the river below her. A few splashes here and there, the clouds reflecting on the ridges of water, a couple floating leaves…She sighed. "It's so beautiful today, and soon…soon Naruto and Sasuke will…"

She shut her eyes closed and breathed in as she sobbed. They will die. First, Chio-baa sama then Kakashi-Sensei and now Naruto and Sasuke will kill each oth—Agh! The greatest battle in history is happening within the next few days and she's staring at a river – why can't she save her own friends?

Tears began to leak down her face as Sakura glared at the bright, sunny skies. It's all that jutsu's fault! She wanted one peek in Naruto's future and all she saw was blood and a chaotic Konoha. So many dead, so many…Sakura slapped herself. "Stop it right now Sakura," she said. "You are one of the top medics in the land and you're just going to sit and cry? You are not crybaby anymore!"

Standing up, she checked her Konoha headband and faced the river once more. She glared at her reflection. She took a deep breath and shouted, "My name is Sakura Haruno and I will find a way to save my teammates!" She had two days by the Ramen special she saw in her jutsu-based dream. Two days to save her family. She had a plan.

"Time to see how Madara survived."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again.

*I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Keep repeating that in despair.

[Uchiha compound: midnight]

Sakura Haruno was the medic prodigy of the legendary Tsunade, pink haired menace, and best friends with the admired Hokage wannabe and Kyuubi container, Naruto Uzamaki…and she was currently sneaking unto the Uchiha compound like a treasure thief.

Dressed in black from head to toe and masking her chakra constantly with her perfect control, she was alreading feeling a bit idiotic. You'd think after a prophecized dream she could get all the free access she wanted.

Along with enraged Hokages, paranoid and stupid elders, and a chaotic village._ Just_ dandy. Sakura had to stop another sigh from coming out. If her friends weren't going to kill each other, she would've been laughing at another entry in her Uchiha stalking history.

It was a clear night with the full moon shining in all it's naked glory. Jumping from tree to tree on the huge compound, she searched for the Uchiha archives. If there was anything on Madara, it was there…or in the clan head's room or treasure vault that no one dared enter. She hoped the archives were enough.

According to the layout of the compound, the archives should be in the center – too close to the head's living quarters. She wanted to avoid that place like the plague.

She checked for chakra signatures. None. But she felt the chills down her back and it wasn't the warm night. _I can do this. Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto and Sasuke. Why was she the only "normal" team member? Just because I have no reserves of power in my eyes or in my seal doesn't mean I'm "normal." She beat the other two in chakra control and could defeat Sasori's poison. Men! Stop. Focus. Archives. No ranting. Archives._

She peered through the window. Only dark hallways and moonlit shadows creeping along the walls. Prickles went up her arms and down her spine. Silently, she picked the lock to the door and stepped in. Ignoring the chills and random wind, she focused on her mental map of the house.

A couple turns and a hidden doorway that led to the archives. There would be no traps – the clan used to have a guard there every hour and at every doorway. She hoped there was no bodies still there in that narrow hallway full of doors.

Sakura closed her eyes and calmed herself. This was her only chance. If she could not find a way to stop Madara, she was dead anyway along with her best friend and former crush. _Naruto…_

Determined, she sprinted silent as the wind that guided her. When she got to the first door, she slid it slowly and saw nothing. No body, no blood. Either the village were excellent cleaners, which she doubted, or Itachi was that efficient. She voted for the latter.

Door after door she slid and passed. On the twelfth door, there was a seal. Of course the village raided the library, but she bet all the good stuff was hidden from even their eyes.

Sending a small trace of her chakra toward the seal, she found it was just like the one she helped place on the village's own archives. Making the long train of signs, she muttered, "Kai."

The seal glowed and door itself aged. There was even a few blood splatters on it. Apparently one guard was alert to Itachi enough to struggle. She shivered. Trembling, she slid the screen to the left and the wood creaked a little. She stopped. The other doors were probably adding to the seal's power as she slid them, but with the seal gone, the doors were reverted back to their individual wear and tear. She couldn't see the doors looked too new because of the light. The silence should've notified her. She'll remember that.

The archives had huge windows that filled the entire room with moonlight. The place was the size of the village library! Shelves were lined up thirty feet above her head - empty.

_So that's why there was a huge renovation at the village archives according to newspapers back then…_Shaking out of her awe, she remembered that the architect liked to place hidden doorways in the most obvious of places – unseen by most. He could place a door with the image of a single board of wood. Until you lifted the board and the boards surrounding it spring up to reveal a staircase.

Leafing through her mental pictures of the architect's previous projects, she found one common trait on traditional Japanese compounds. The hidden doorways were placed as a single engraving of the clan symbol that could activate a trap of a thousand knives or open the doorway with a chakra "tracing" of the symbol that led to a ten ft. square of the floor beneath to lift up…which meant the tracing had to be sent from a distance.

Sakura glanced around the room. No symbols whatsoever. She thought to herself. _If I were a secret symbol where would a stoic, arrogant Uchiha put me?_

Behind the bookcase with a certain book on it. Someplace with enough room for a trap. Some place near the edge and yet unthinkable. Like facing the windows and suddenly disappearing from sight. Like that time…

_**It was a beautiful clear day. Smells of sweet roses and fresh carnations drifted to her nose. Sakura was just eight years old and her mother was helping with a wedding within the compound. Holding bouquets of flowers to be chosen from, she followed her mother to the head's house, her short pink hair softly caressed by the wind. Slender and kind, her mother was perfect. Sakura wished she was just like her. **_

_**She blushed and giggled as she thought about Sasuke being here. She really hoped she saw Sasuke-kun. Oh, what if he had his room where hers would be at home? That would be just like fate! Trying to find out which side of the house was the front and finding the second room on the right, thoug, got confusing.**_

_**If that's the front, then my room would be there! But if that's the front then the other side…but her house only has five rooms! This one had a hundred, she bet.**_

_**Sighing she looked up at the sky when she noticed something strange. In the other building there was a scary man looking out a huge window. He had black hair and stern eyes. The one her mom used when she did something bad. **_

_**The man met Sakura's gaze once and nodded. Then he simply disappeared. It was weird. Before she could think too hard about it, her mother called out to her.**_

"_**Sakura!" she cried. "Over here, Mikoto needs to check which flowers work best for Himiko's wedding!"**_

_**Sakura blinked and jumped. Running as fast as her little legs could carry her, she called out, "Coming Mother!" **_

_**When it was all over, she told her mother what happened. Mrs. Haruno laughed. "Oh dear," she said. "It seems Sasuke's father likes you. Maybe Sasuke will too!" Then she giggled as Sakura turned ten times redder.**_

Sakura's shoulders slumped. She remembered when this place was so happy, so peaceful. Now, there was only blood and sorrow. All the more reason to save Naruto and Sasuke. They are the only ones who could put an end to this mess. At least she knew where the symbol was.

Gliding across the wooden floor, she looked out the window. There was the little path she stood on that day. Looking down at the window ledge, she found something odd. A small bump marred the surace of the wood. Small enough to be unnoticed by most, but not for someone who knew what to look for. It was strange because the architect was known for perfection to the highest degree and especially for rich lords or, in this case, clan heads.

Peering closer, she found that there were some small markings. It was the Uchiha fan. Of course, only an Uchiha could be this paranoid. Sakura stepped backwards until there was fifteen feet in front of her.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and emptied her mind. Focusing a single thread of chakra, she touched the small bump with it and got an instant reaction. An image of the fan glowed in her mind's eye and she willed her tread to strengthen. Relaxing her grip, she traced the fan out as if she were painting with her mind. Smooth and perfect.

The fan glowed ten times brighter and suddenly vanished. Then a huge square appeared out of nowhere revealing stairs. It was a couple feet larger than she thought, good thing she went back a few more feet.

She checked for signatures again. Knowing the Uchiha's were either going to curse her or praise her, she took the first step down.

Sakura could've sworn she saw Uchiha Itachi in her peripheral vision, but she dismissed it. She could only imagine what Madara survived on.


	3. Dealing with the Devil

Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again.

*I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Keep repeating that in despair.

PS: Thanks for the story alerts (Fav.s and alerts) – means a lot! *heart*

Please review!

_**Preview:**_

_**The fan glowed ten times brighter and suddenly vanished. Then a huge square appeared out of nowhere revealing stairs. It was a couple feet larger than she thought, good thing she went back a few more feet.**_

_**She checked for signatures again. Knowing the Uchiha's were either going to curse her or praise her, she took the first step down.**_

_**Sakura could've sworn she saw Uchiha Itachi in her peripheral vision, but she dismissed it. She could only imagine what Madara survived on.**_

Everything was dark. Meaning, the moonlight that made the mansion practically glow just vanished. And the evil crackles that followed every stupid heroine in every scary movie being imagined in her head didn't help. Sooner or later, she'd have to step in. Might as well sooner.

Emitting chakra from her hand, Sakura slowly descended the…marble stairs? Wow. Sakura felt the ground. Extremely rich families can afford luxuries alright. Hmm…? Wait. Why was she so transfixed with a stone _floor_ when her friends are about to die? What is wrong with her. She shook her head and practically raced down the stairs since staying still would only be potentially fatal.

"**Going somewhere?**" said a low, velvet voice.

Chills crept up her spine. Sakura immediately froze and tried to map out the visitor with her chakra, but there was nothing and if there was nothing else to say about Sakura Haruno, it can be said she was one of the best trackers in the country. So either this is one excellent ninja…or he isn't alive.

A chuckle echoed in the darkness. "**It is a pleasure to meet you, really this time, Haruno-san. How is my little brother, this time? Did he destroy Konoha or did he actually think and moved on?**"

Brother? "#$^)&^*!" Sakura blurted. "Itachi? Aren't you supposed to be dead?"

She could practically see the criminal shrug. Wait. "You don't want Konoha destroyed. Why?"

"…**Because another future exists for you and my brother. Even the Kyuubi-kid. Plus, it's the only way to stop Madara. By doing what he did first.**"

Sakura narrowed her eyes. There must be a trick. "What do you mean?"

"**I mean, Sakura-san, that you could be in happier times with everyone…with the whold Uchiha Clan, if you go back in time and stop Madara and the Elders. You could even do more, but you would have to figure that one out. You time travel twelve years ago. When the Kyuubi was unleashed."** The darkness grew tense. It was as if the entire universe held it's breath. Sakura struggled to breathe.

"The…price?" she whispered.

"…**You would not exist anymore as Sakura Haruno. You would be a separate entity from the Sakura Haruno twelve years ago if you succeed. When you look at her, it would be like a sister. In short, your entire life would disappear. That is the price. Now, what do you choose, you have no options…"**

No options. How many times have she been told she had no choice but to accept everything. Even the biggest decision in her life was without other options…Sakura glared at the air that seemed to be Itachi Uchiha. "I…do not accept."

"**What? Repeat that. Please."**

"I said no. What, is this rejection your first? I'm not dating you, so don't be crushed." Did she really just go sarcastic with potentially Itachi Uchiha, murderer and Akatsuki? Whatever. She was pissed. If she was going to do something with her life while others threw away theirs, then she was going to have a choice.

The pressure in the area…room… began to weigh heavily on her shoulders. She was practically gulping air. The voice growled and the air seemed to snap and rumble with electric shocks.ed to be dead?this time? Did he destroy Konoha or did he actually think and moved on?"kers in the mov

Sakura huffed – barely. "If falling down a cliff at 9.8m/s2 while sticking my hand at sheer bloody rock with a body in my other hand isn't electrifying to me anymore, then that-" she jerked her head forward indicating the darkness, "-is not even close to scaring me. You're losing your touch Itachi-san."

Silence reigned for a couple of minutes. Sighing, Sakura drawled, "Look. I know you love your brother, so did I before he backstabbed me. Or is that love – you Uchihas need lessons by the way. Anyway, we both want their happy smiles. But with the way things are, Sasuke would be a prick anyway. SO I want them with me. I know about the consequences of time. But who said they couldn't keep their memories. They'll meet everyone anyway. It's just, I want them to appreciate their lives and to not repeat the same mistakes. So let me take them with me. Please. And I will go. I will even die for them. That's my decision."

**"Well then Haruno-san. You are truly a visionary. I haven't even imagined that possibility. Maybe…fine. Big Guy says you can have your wish. But they would only stay for a year and then would regain all memories when they are sixteen again. Thus, Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzamaki will be their current selves for a year, vanish into their childhood selves and the two, with the year of wisdom, will appreciate exactly what they have. For you…I have no guarantees. You can die, but you can look at it as a new life. As for this talk, I would have no recollection since I am dead. But all will be reborn. So…deal?"**

"Deal." And the world exploded in light. Well, she just got knocked into a bright area. With Naruto about to drill Sasuke, Sasuke roasting Naruto, and Madara laughing.

What?

_**Hurry Haruno-san. Do your best. You wanted them…fight for and things will really start…**_


	4. Konoha's Past Already Altered For Uchiha

Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again.

*I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Keep repeating that in despair.

PS: Thanks for the story alerts (Fav.s and alerts) – means a lot! *heart*

Itachi: Silence your pointless mad ramblings, woman.

Sakura: Please continue on, Author-san.

Me: Itachi dies and Sakura marries Sasori. Screw you, let Sakura be with a real gentleman, Itachi!

Itachi:…Gomen nasai. Tch.

Me:…

Sakura: Enough, Weasel-chan! *SLAM* CONTINUING ON!

ME: W-w-WEASEL-CHAN? MUAHAHAHAHA! Suffer!

Itachi: …Tch.

Please review!

_**Preview:**_

**Sakura just glared at both of them and as Sasuke pierced her ribs and Naruto burned a raesengan into her chest. She grabbed their wrists and said, "ITACHI? NOW'S A GOOD TIME!"**

** Sasuke sputtered, "Itachi? He's dead. I killed him."**

** Naruto was stupified. "Itachi? ITACHI'S who you're thinking of? We just killed you!"**

** Sakura sighed again and coughed up blood. She smiled, "Yeah, weeeeell, I **_**am**_** dying. But I have a plan. At this rate – nevermind. FINALLY."**

** Both Naruto and Sasuke just stared in shock as the whole universe went white.**

"Ugh." Sakura slowly peeled back her eyelids. "What the – I feel hungover…"

Creeping up to her knees, Sakura groggily looked over her surroundings. _If Tsunade spiked her drink again, she won't EVER let her find her "borrowed" stash of wine that was conveniently the same type as the greedy old tea-master's premium red-wine straight from a small village in Itaria._ "Stupid drunkard of a sensei exposing her poor student, assistant and pig to such crazy scenar…ios…"

She sprang up on her feet, dust clouds floating around her heels. Her emerald eyes widened in shock as her spiked up pink hair fell forward. "Naruto, Sasuke – ITACHI! Where the devil did they go?" She glanced around more carefully. Green woods. Boy throwing shuriken at said woods. No familiar chakra signatures. Wait. Red and white. Was that…?

Sakura ran up to the boy in civilian pace. "Excuse me? Hello! Hi, I'm new around here. Is that the infamous Uchiha fan I've heard so much about?" She smiled kindly and had her hands on her knees. The perfect caring "big sis."

The boy, who had reeeeally familiar eyes though it's hard to tell with Uchihas, squinted up at her. "Yep! What do you want? Does aniki know you're here? This is Uchiha property. Hey! Are you Sakura's sister? You have really pink hair, too…" The young Uchiha kept rambling on with excitement and that made Sakura giggle. The fact that the only two Uchihas she really remembered knowing were moody and secretive was lost on this one.

"Ha. Ha. No. Actually I had two guys with me, one wearing an orange suit with whiskers on his face and the other is actually just like you, except older…" She pouted. The boy does look familiar…

The boy gasped. "YOU know them? Then you're NOT an innocent passerby? Huh. Those two are getting interrogated by Dad right now. They tried to kill each other on our property. Dumbasses." He frowned.

Sakura froze. "I-Interrogated? D-D-Dad? So _you're_ Sasuke?" She jumped and pointed at the cheerful, now confused, Sasuke.

"Hn. You know my name? Huh. ANIKI - !" A gust of wind blew and suddenly the teenage version of Itachi Uchiha stood right behind Sakura. She could practically feel his presence scream 'protect the babies!' She stiffled her shiver; however, and smiled a little too big.

"Why hello, Itachi-san. We've never met before, but I have really important news for you. In fact, the _full moon_ can't wait for it. Neither can the entire clan, for that matter." Sweat beaded on her forehead, but she dare not make a move. Hopefully there was no rule against premonitions…

"Hn. Sasuke, inform Father I have something to attend to, **nothing **else. This is a private matter."

Young Sasuke pouted and glared at the grass. "You never have time for me anymore…stupid…girls….should stick to training…"

Despite the fact a soon-to-be missing-nin number one was right behind her, she giggled again. This time her eyes teared up. Somethings never changed. "You are too cute Sasuke-kun. Never lose that smile."

"Wasn't planning to, until SOMEBODY murdered everyone. Sakura, nice to see you're up." The teenage Sasuke swagged up to her and Itachi, and just as he was going to throw a kunai, Naruto popped up in "Sexy" version.

"Teme! Sixteen and he can still whoop your ass! Jeez. Sakura didn't die for nothing did she?" Meanwhile, he blew kisses at the two other Uchihas and winked while the magic smoke kept swirling around.

Itachi looked blank. But then he always did. Little Sasuke blushed like crazy. Sakura growled and her fist glowed green. Sasuke's eyes went red. She charged Naruto and punched the girl out of him, sending him halfway across the forest.

Shaking her hands as if taking the stupidity off, she screeched, "NARUTO! YOU BAKA! HE'S ONLY EIGHT!" A 'whoosh' passed by and Sasuke was over there beating the hell out of the orange blob.

'Freakin Dobe' and 'Die you perverted ramen ad' were all she heard before she knelt down at Little Sasuke's eye level. "I am terribly sorry that idiot hurt you. Are your eyes okay now?"

Sasuke was just red as a tomato. Slowly, he nodded. Then he ran behind his aniki. When Sakura looked up, she saw the sharingan blazing. _Oh crap. Naruto's going to die. _

At which point, she jumped to where her two idiotic best friends were at and teleported them out as soon as yells were heard about taking off their heads. It took all of Sakura's mastery of chakra control to hide from Itachi – and that was after the huge mob of deadly killers chasing them through Konoha.

Sakura just looked at the hot-blooded men she practically died for. She sighed as yet another sharingan-user threw a kunai at her head. She ducked and knocked him out with her home-made tranquilizer.

Sasuke was staring moodily at the bark of a rather small tree – probably in shock. Sakura groaned and turned the other way towards Naruto.

…He was complaining about no ramen and his hokage dream being demolished.

…Sakura wondered whether it was worth it to explain things yet. Then Sasuke launched at Naruto with hatred and annoyance. Chokking him, he growled as his eyes flashed crimson red, "You said you'd kill me and I, you. Let's get this over with – stop this genjutsu DOBE!"

Sakura mummered, "Childish. _Why_ did I bother?" Seriously, could things get worse?

Karma is sadistic. As soon as she thought that, Itachi came at her and she blocked him with her kunai. _**Clash! **_ His soulless eyes flashed as he calculated something. Then he gets close enough to her face that Sakura hearts stops. He smirked, his eyes half moons as his cheshire smile sent sparkles around his head. Then he goes and flashes to the brawling, oblivious idiots. And kidnaps them.

…And then there is tomorrow. _Pfft. Sasuke thought he could kill Itachi – how delusional._ Sakura had a very interesting day.


	5. Note

NOTE:

TOP SECRET ;)

X( I wish!

Anyway, I'll be revising the chapters for this story and from a previous account. The storyline for Hopeful Wishes will stay the same at least. I might add a few things here and there, so watch out! Hopefully, you will enjoy the changes. Thanks everyone for your support!


	6. First Attempt at Approaching the Prince

_Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again._

*I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Keep repeating that in despair.

I'm so happy people are reading my story! Thank you so much!

Sakura: "And don't forget…I SAID –"

Itachi in noble attire: "I heard you, woman!" He smirked charmingly with a twitch. "Please Review!"

Happy New Year!

_**Preview:**_

_Sakura mummered, "Childish. Why did I bother?" Seriously, could things get worse?_

_Karma is sadistic. As soon as she thought that, Itachi came at her and she blocked him with her kunai. Clash! His soulless eyes flashed as he calculated something. Then he gets close enough to her face that Sakura hearts stops. He smirked, his eyes half moons as his cheshire smile sent sparkles around his head. Then he goes and flashes to the brawling, oblivious idiots. And kidnaps them._

…_And then there is tomorrow. Pfft. Sasuke thought he could kill Itachi – how delusional. Sakura had a very interesting day._

_Sakura rants:_

All Itachi wanted to do right now was scream – in a manly way of course, so that meant roar with all his might. Yada, yada. The two teenage versions of his precious otouto and kyuubi container kid were as annoying as the first time he had them captive.

…And that was a few hours ago when they came crashing on the Uchiha compound costing thousands of dollars in repairs, disturbing perveted old men and making little kids faint…oh, but wait, why did it matter when he had to kill his whole clan to save the village from being murdered by them in an a.k.a. war. So, two time-travelling idiots are just a miscalculation and he should let them both go to wreck havoc. Then the pink-haired AWESOME ninja would let the secret plan leak and –

"AAAAHHHHH! Why the hell did Sasgay and Narutard get kidnapped by a teenage progidy? What happened to all their great battle experience Mr. I killed him already and Mr. I have a big fat fox in my stomach? Idiots!" Sakura screamed. She didn't care. Itachi Uchiha pratically disappeared with the very reason she was in this time line in the first place.

In short, Sakura Haruno medic extraordinare was screwed by the young soon-to-be most wanted criminal in the ninja world. And she just landed here for a few hours.

Sakura paced around the forest, musing as she looked at the scenarios seriously this time. As time trickled by and the day seemed to be going as normal as it could in the current time stream, she finally decided what would be a major impact on the coming line of events to pass.

Putting her fist in her palm she exclaimed, "Aha! I know, I need some damsel-in-distress make-up."

She decided she was going to give up.

_At the main house on the Uchiha Compound._

"They are under lock and key, unconscious by my own eyes. I will handle the intruders…Father." Itachi bowed, a perfect 45 degree angle.

"Hmm…I see. Please do, Itachi. I have…a meeting to see to. Good boy." Standing up and nodding as acknowledgement for Itachi's success of handling the situation, he briskly left the room. His cold, hard eyes glinting with plans.

Itachi gnashed his teeth, but remained completely stoic. He, too, left the room with the same hard eyes, but his were filled with sorrow.

Walking silent along the hallways of the revered and hated household of Konoha's police force, Itachi was forced to deal with the upcoming issue. Once more he was reminded that his mission was necessary, for the good of everyone. There were just a few problems.

One. The Uchiha boy he captured had the same eyes he had except for the special condition where he had to kill his best friend. So, when Itachi tried to send him unconscious with sharingan and the boy did the same, nothing happened. Itachi was forced to hit his pressure point instead.

Two. The orange one also had something that blocked Itachi from out right sending him to a coma. In fact, he found the Kyuubi, but he was almost…tamed? He did the same thing he did to the Uchiha boy. Funny, only _his_ eyes had the mythical invincible armor and spirit sword. Only _one_ kid had the Kyuubi in his body.

Three. If they are as powerful as he believes, who is the pink-haired one who commands them? There were too many questions. He had to see to the prisoners. He disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Maybe if the thing to pass wasn't tonight then he would have noticed the pair of emerald green eyes that followed him.

_Ugh. Stupid heels. Stupid wig. Stupid ninja houses._ If only she could use genjutsu or something. Too bad Itachi was just as good as she was at detecting chakra from the stories she heard about his time as an anbu and akatsuki. She sighed. She was currently peeking at Itachi from a high window as he woke Sasuke and Naruto with a flick to the forehead. Great, now to approach him…

Sakura had only one plan: talk to the Uchiha prick and hopefully talk him out of the massacre. Which was fishy in the beginning… "Doing what Madara did first…maybe Itachi was innocent? I'll have to convince him there's another way in any case. Somehow."

Well. A kunoichi's got to do what a kunoichi's got to do. She sent a clone to dash at Itachi with a high-pitched 'kyaaa!' and as Itachi threw a kunai at her, she leapt from her spot right on Itachi's chest. Pinning her arms around his and locking his legs together, they fell with her landing on top like a human weight.

"Ah, ahem. So, my name's Sakura and I want to talk." Her eyes were serious as he looked up at her. Finally after a few tense moments (she could've sworn she heard thunder crackle), Itachi raised an eyebrow.

Sakura started to get confused. Her brows furrowed and she started to pout. Why did he keep staring at her like that? "What? Aren't you going to talk, I don't speak Uchiha you know!" She glared at the stoic boy.

Itachi just looked at her with dead fish eyes. Then he looked pointedly at her chest. "Well, I didn't think one of my fans could get this close to me, so you must be the pink-haired leader?" he drawled, his voice a smooth baritone.

Uh… Sakura could only think of one thing, "Leader? I lead them, are you nuts? They never list – oh nevermind. I need to tell you I – all three of us are from the future. And we just had a massive war and Madara would have killed Sasuke and Naruto off unless I got us to go back in time. And you don't believe me." She just buried her head on his chest and growled. She really didn't know what to say anymore. Plan A: Fail.

Apparently Itachi got a little uncomfortable and he held his breath. Weird. I know I had a big battle and ran everywhere…crap, I do stink, this is so embarrassing! How do I make him believe me? He started squirming around. Sakura held on tighter in defense. "Trying to escape you…" Sakura looked up and gaped at the sight before her.

Itachi Uchiha was blushing. Badly. And he seemed to be pissed off. What. The. Heck.

Sakura heard a giggle, rather a familiar perverted old man giggle. She looked to the side at the chained boys she almost died for. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Sakura," he grumbled wearily. "Will you please stop raping my not-older-anymore brother?"

Sakura yelped and she was suddenly aware of how scandalous her current position was. She looked back up at Itachi as his chest rose up and down a little faster and he looked furious. "Um, I will just get off, but will you promise to listen to me even if you think I'm crazy?" She looked at him pleadingly.

His blush seemed to get worse, but he let out a hoarse reply, smirking as he did so, "I promise. I already believed you, Sakura-san. I just needed the details. Oh," he craned up to whisper in her ear. His voice deepened. "All you had to do was walk up to me…but this way is much better indeed."

Sakura did what any respectful affronted heroine would do. She knocked him out with a 'SHANNARRRROOOOOO!' and a survivable chakra-infused punch.

Sasuke glared at her as Naruto sighed. Sakura just sweatdropped as she leapt to her feet. She smiled nervously, looking at the unconscious Uchiha Clan Prince. "Um…oops?"


	7. Realizing Sucks

_Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again._

*I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. Waaahh…but then again that means I can do whatever I want on . He he. XD

Thank you soooooo much for the reviews! My day really does get brighter with every one. So, arigatou gozaimasu! And so…

Itachi: "Yea, yea. Sasuke. You do it."

Sasuke: "WTH? I don't do sissy things like begging. Hn."

"Hn."

"HN."

"Hnnn…."

Sakura and Naruto: "DAMMIT JUST SAY ENGLISH!"

Both: "Hn. A-a- ok, STOP SAKURA!"

Sasuke: "…I…am ordering you to review."

Itachi: "And that's as good as it gets. You heard the boy!" (Sasuke proceeds to plan revenge. "I'm a MAN, stupid Aniki.")

_**Preview:**_

_ Sakura heard a giggle, rather a familiar perverted old man giggle. She looked to the side at the chained boys she almost died for. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "Sakura," he grumbled wearily. "Will you please stop raping my not-older-anymore brother?"_

_Sakura yelped and she was suddenly aware of how scandalous her current position was. She looked back up at Itachi as his chest rose up and down a little faster and he looked pained. "Um, I will just get off, but will you promise to listen to me even if you think I'm crazy?" She looked at him pleadingly._

_His blush seemed to get worse, but he let out a hoarse reply, smirking as he did so, "I promise. I already believed you, Sakura-san. I just needed the details. Oh," he craned up to whisper in her ear. His voice deepened. "All you had to do was walk up to me…but this way is much better." _

_Sakura did what any respectful affronted heroine would do. She knocked him out with a 'SHANNARRRROOOOOO!' and a survivable chakra-infused punch._

_Sasuke glared at her as Naruto sighed. Sakura just sweatdropped as she leapt to her feet. She smiled nervously, "Um…oops?"_

Sakura Haruno fidgeted in her plain black kimono that kept falling off her shoulders. All she could focus on besides the scandalous girl she stole it from was the body heap at her feet. "Soo…Sasuke," she drawled. "He's your brother. How would you wake him up from a bad…'nap'?"

Sasuke Uchiha (the guy who was supposed to kill them all, but missed out) growled at her. "I don't know Sakura. If he isn't getting killed in our time, he is in this timeline. Can't you do anything right, Sa-ku-ra-_chan_?" He had his sharingan on, but seeing as how Sakura was used to battling the eye disorder, she just proceeded to punch the wall beside his head. Her head was lowered so her bangs covered her eyes and her lips were next to his ear.

The wood crackled, but kept still. It was as if a shock wave crushed every bit, but it was too quick that the wood had no time to collapse and just stayed in place. Sakura lowered her voice as she quietly warned the ex-lone survivor, "If you don't watch your prissy little tongue, _Uchiha_, I'll make sure you won't leave any more Uchihas in this world, since _I can't do anything right._ Because that would mean, you'd be dead, Itachi would be wherever he was, and I would be licking the floor you step on. Oh, wait. You're just chained to a wall with your supposedly best friend, Itachi is just knocked out after having hormonal issues, and I want to twist my kunai into your **gut**. All _you_ did was cry and try to destroy your _dear_ brother's life sacrifice."

Stepping back lightly, she smiled and swung to face the captives chirpily. "Say, Naruto-kun, I have an idea. Let's kill Sasuke so he won't mess up his own life." At the fox boy's gape, she laughed merrily, "Just kidding. Anyway, like I was telling the Uchiha brat here, have any ideas on how to wake the Uchiha up?"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. The dark eyed man just glared in front of him, but at least the sharingan was off. Naruto just turned back to Sakura's evilly smiling face and sighed. And to think it used to be Sakura calming his fights with Sasuke down. The blonde cheeky man just shrugged. "Eh, I don't know. Just wait? Or maybe blast him with a water jutsu? I'm good at making guys pass out from nose bleeds, not waking them up from one. That would be your forte Sakura."

The pink-haired lady blushed heavily and counter-attacked, "Naruto, that sounds so wrong. If Sai were here he'd get bonus points – " Her eyes widened as she remembered the lonely painter. Her hands covered her mouth. It finally sunk in.

Naruto Uzamaki looked worried. He tried to reach out to her, but he forgot being chained down. So he settled for the next best thing. "Sakura?" He whimpered.

Even Sasuke looked up.

"W-We're never going back, are we? We – well, no. That's not true. You two will get to live normally again, but I…I will have no one. Ha ha. I can't believe I'll never be able to see Sai paint and call me ugly or fight with Ino over beauty products. I can watch my once self live that life…" She shook at how much of a sacrifice she really made. It never occurred to her at the time since she only had one focus, but with the torture time Itachi was supposed to be giving right now – she basically had a mental breakdown.

**Inner: Well there's me. **

_And I am talking with my inner self. Not insane at all._

While Sakura was busy shaking on the floor, Naruto got the Kyuubi to wake up. _Yo, Kyuubi! Help the missy get her mojo back and make it snappy to unchain me, yo, happy? Ch'all right, man!_

_**Kyuubi: Oh my lord, please shut up you annoying cretin. That idiotic rapping container has left a bad influence on you. Jeez, just shut up! Just melt the chains already, here!**_

__Feeling the extra chakra, the blonde ninja grinned excitedly. _Thanks Kyuubi-chan! You're the best! Mom was right about you. Ok, let's do this! Believe it! _Naruto concentrated hard as he radiated enough heat to melt the chains. The hot metal glowed white as it oozed to the floor, but none of it burned his skin ever since he got a protective sheild jutsu he learned from Hinata-chan. Not a single thread was scorched.

Sakura quickly grabbed the unconscious Itachi from the chains, placing him on her lap. Sasuke 'hmphed' and looked away as he mumbled, "Idiot. Watch out for my brother."

When Naruto finally got all the chains off his body and had it sink into the concrete floor of the "dungeon" they were in, he eyed Sasuke down.

"Yo, Teme. If I let you go, you'll stay here and listen to Sakura? She did save our lives…and so much more." _Though I don't know how much more, so I better get the whole story._

Sasuke frowned, but his eyes shone with guilt and he finally agreed. "Alright, I'll listen to Sakura. I want to know how we got here, too. There's no way this is a genjutsu, not since Aniki knocked me out with _his_ sharingan. And…Sakura?"

Emerald green eyes glared at him accusingly. "What?" she snapped.

He pursed his lips tight, but continued, "…I'm sorrrr. Uh, ahem, sor – crap! Ok, I'm sorry! So, ah, please tell us the whole story." This was really a crazy day. Heck, the GREAT Uchiha self he was was APOLOGIZING. He was getting infected with this madness and soon he'd be wearing flip flops and flirting with Ino. Ugh. This was not his day.

Sakura was stunned as Sasuke twitched. If Konoha was able to record this in history, the whole shinobi world would be in shock. But the honor was reserved to her and Naruto, who was pointing his finger like a ten-year old with his mouth wide open.

Naruto had trouble breathing as he got over pointing to laughing so hard he looked constipated. Finally Sasuke embarrassed himself long enough to turn his sharingan on the ramen poster boy. "Well?" Sasuke growled menacingly. "Let me go, Dobe."

"R-Right…" He had the Kyuubi offer him a clawed paw and sliced the chains off. Then Sasuke punched him in the gut for the insults. "Ow! That hurts!" Naruto ended up clutching his stomach and rolling on the floor, facing Sakura.

Sasuke ignored him and gazed at Sakura softly. She was holding Itachi's head like he was a child. He sat cross-legged as he looked at her earnestly. His very posture the image of the honest rogue Sakura loved to read about in romance novels. His voice smoothed out into a soft baritone as he asked the Important Question of the Day, "What did you sacrifice, Sakura?"

Naruto stopped rolling around as he looked between the seriously repenting Sasuke and the shocked beauty he respected a lot.

Sasuke pressed on. "What did you have to do to allow all this to happen, Sakura? How are we not all dead and torn to bits?"

Sakura wiped her tears away as she faced the dark avenger. "Well, you see, you two get to live in this time line for a year as your present selves so you can repent. Then, when you both turn 16 again, you'll remember everything and hopefully by then you'll find your own happiness."

The younger Uchiha kept staring at her. "You didn't answer my question. And besides, how was this all possible?" He shook his head in bewilderment.

"The night before I saw your deaths in a prophesized dream I got from a forbidden justu – don't ask – I snuck into the Uchiha compound. But instead of clues to Madara's immortality, I got a ghost who gave me a deal. Itachi gave me a choice. Of course he won't remember that ever, but he's the one who saved us, Sasuke. Naruto. Next thing I know, I'm dieing by your hands and we end up here."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows, "What was the deal Sakura-chan? What did you have to sacrifice? You can stop avoiding this question you know."

Sakura just glanced to her side and bit her lip before laughing emptily, "I only had to lose my life. I only had to never be known as 'Sakura Haruno' anymore. That's all. I will fade from history as the woman you knew and just live a new life. It's not a bad deal. I actually gain a lot from it. Who else can die twice in her lifetime knowingly?"

"Besides. In one year, you won't even have a clue I have ever existed. When you disappear until your "present" selves turn 16 again, no one would ever know you as now. After all, I will be the only one until then who'll know."

Naruto went to grab Sakura's shoulders as he cried out, "But Sakura! That's 8 years! Why can't you come with us? You'll be all alone. No, you must come!"

Sasuke just pulled him back as he glared in front of him. He whispered, "She can't. Dobe, don't you get it? THAT'S her price. Nothing she loved will ever be "real" in this timeline. Nothing…"

Sakura slapped the two of them. "Shut up. I made my choice. Anyway, in 8 years, I'll get to see you as you are, but remember, I am NOT Sakura Haruno anymore."

Naruto whimpered and finally spoke out coherently, "Well, then, Saku – ah, well, what can we call you?"

Sasuke clenched his fists.

"I will be called…you know what, I don't know. Wait until we get questioned. I think Itachi's up."

Naruto just groaned, "What the heck? That's so anti-climatic."

Itachi groaned too as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck. "Ugh. What is?"

Sasuke answered for him. "Oh, you're upcoming massacre."

**DUN. DUN. DUN. Sorry, still working on pacing, but wanted to get out of writer's block somehow. Anyway, anyone got any suggestions on a good name for Sakura? If no one does I might do something stupid like Tsuna + Ra to make Tsunara form Tsunade and Sakura. Lame, I know. But like I said, I need to get out of writer's block. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to another upcoming episode in "HOPEFUL WISHES"! **

**Please Review! X)**


	8. Soaking in the Madness

_Summary: What if Sakura saw the future in a dream? What if she found a way to capture Naruto and Sasuke in their great battle before death? What if she captured them and they were transported to their childhood as their present selves? Team Seven would never be the same again._

**Premonition: ***I do not own Naruto. Kishimoto-san does. It will not stop me from fantasizing about one-shots that I will put up as fanfiction, MUAHAHAHAHA! Anyhoo, I just got a premonition: **I will do a one shot with Madara**. Probably soon. Yep, you heard me. But don't worry, I'm open for ideas with other characters. I just love…his long dark hair. Such a handsome warlord. Ahem. Right. Focus. Plus, if HE changed, I wonder how Naruto and the gang would end up…he he.

Oh, btw I am going to edit Hopeful Wishes' chapters at one point so you –my beloved readers- won't have to suffocate in agony when my writing goes IRK! And stop the flow of the story. Just don't know when yet, but probably after a few more chapters and I get the main part of the plot down somewhere. LOOK FORWARD TO IT!

**Thank you: **I'd like to take this time to thank everyone for reading this humble story of mine and just want to point out to everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU! I was so surprised at how many people reviewed for the last chapter. I have no idea if it will be the case this chapter, but I'm just soooo happy for the feedback OKAY! Hit it…Hinata-chan!

Hinata: "E-e-e-eh - ? Why m-me, Author-san?"

Me: "Because I miss all of you stuck in that distant time I can't manipulate yet. Man, why can't I hurry up with the juicy parts?"

Hinata: "O-oh…I see. Arigatou gozaimasu." *bow* "I shall proceed then…"

Me: "Whoa!" *shock* "W-What happened to the stutter?"

Hinata: *BLUSH* "A-ano…I guess i-it comes and goes with my m-mood…?"

Naruto: "HINATA! I'M SORRY! Please don't dump me wherever you are. Stupid Author-Baka won't let me see you with her stupid plot ideas!"

Me: "Itachi." *Tries to pull off a 'master' pose. Fail.* *Cough.* "Ahem."

Itachi: "Yea, yea. Jeez, never does the dirty work. C'mere Naruto-san. Sakura-sama needs you."

Naruto: "Hey, when did you call me –san? Or Sakura-chan sama?"

Itachi: "Dobe. Your life is in danger. Now run. NOW."

Naruto: "Why? I don't se- Ah. Coming ramen-sama!" *DASH*

Me: "Thank you, Weasel-kun. Naruto WILL suffer – he won't see Hinata for a year. But Hinata-chan can watch him pee his pants on my Author-privilege T.V. Yay punishment!"

Hinata: "…U-um…Please review. Also, please save Naruto."

Me: "Tch. Too nice…"

Itachi: "Who put this mad person in charge of this story again? Oh. Right." *DASH*

(Kunai sunk in place where Itachi was) Me: "Tch."

**P.S. I forgot what age Itachi was at the massacre, so I will pretend he was 16. Got it? Oh, and Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are also 16.**

_**Preview:**_

_Naruto went to grab Sakura's shoulders as he cried out, "But Sakura! That's 8 years! Why can't you come with us? You'll be all alone. No, you must come!"_

_Sasuke just pulled him back as he glared in front of him. He whispered, "She can't. Dobe, don't you get it? THAT'S her price. Nothing she loved will ever be "real" in this timeline. Nothing…"_

_Sakura slapped the two of them. "Shut up. I made my choice. Anyway, in 8 years, I'll get to see you as you are, but remember, I am NOT Sakura Haruno anymore."_

_Naruto whimpered and finally spoke out coherently, "Well, then, Saku – ah, well, what can we call you?"_

_Sasuke clenched his fists._

"_I will be called…you know what, I don't know. Wait until we get questioned. I think Itachi's up."_

_Naruto just groaned, "What the heck? That's so anti-climatic."_

_Itachi groaned too as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's neck. "Ugh. What is?"_

_Sasuke answered for him. "Oh, you're upcoming massacre."_

Immediately Itachi grew alert. Raising his sharp dark gaze to meet Sasuke's, he narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate. _Why does this boy look so familiar?_

Sasuke just kept staring back at the man he hated for most of his life. Well, most of his past life. To think he was technically the same age as his older brother. Things kept getting weirder and weirder.

As the two pale, dark-eyed men kept glaring at each other (actually Sasuke looked more like a dunce compared to Itachi's glare just saying), Sakura started to wonder whether or not Sasuke was losing his head. _I know we'd have to outright say it at some point, but dang Sasuke! Right time to be sarcastic – just put me in an oven, why don't you?_ The pink-haired, slender girl just sighed. Honestly, she didn't know when her wig fell off, but her hair was obviously in her face by now.

Naruto just kept glancing between all three of them and started feeling nervous about all this. _I'm grateful to Sakura-chan and all, but right now, death seems a whole lot easier to deal with. How do I know I'm not dream – no I'm not. I can still feel the punches and exhaustion…I shouldn't let myself go crazy. Though judging from Sakura's irritated look, Sasuke might have. Seriously, what a way to point fingers!_

For what seemed like an eternity, the four of them just kept sitting there…in the middle of a wooden "dungeon"…on the concrete floor with broken chains around them. The birds could be heard from a window up above and sunlight made the place glow. Substitute hay for broken pieces of metal and they seemed like they were relaxing in the barnyard on a pleasant afternoon.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He coughed and just threw it out there, "Itachi, no offense, but what the heck was your dad thinking of when he built this place? Isn't this supposed to be some sort of…well, you know…dungeon?" His cruelean blue eyes were quite serious when he faced Itachi.

The rest of the group went blank as they stared at the poor orange-doused boy. "…"

"What?" The kitsune-container scratched at his whiskers. "Stop looking at me like that! Don't pretend you weren't thinking about it!"

"…" Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Sakura brought a thoughtful finger to her lips. Itachi just kept staring.

Naruto pouted. "Fine! Don't tell me!" he whined as he crossed his arms and faced the other way.

Just then Itachi decided to answer, "I…don't know. That man never made any sense to me. Except when he had a mission. Then again, maybe he meant you to be in the dungeon and just tossed you in the storage area when he saw your faces. You do look ridiculous."

"WHAT? I don't –" Naruto started to rant.

"Father did? But, these clothes are my – !" Sasuke breathed out affronted.

Itachi calmly raised an eyebrow. Inside; however, he was full of questions and studied the implications. "Father?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache. "Sasuke…you really should shut up."

Sasuke blushed at his slip of the tongue and looked to the side. "Hn."

The silence returned.

"…"

"Does this mean this is what little Sasuke will turn into?"

"…"

"I knew I shouldn't have spoiled him. Chasing after boys who pretend to be hot babes…the end of the clan was sealed." Itachi shook his head sadly and used that moment to wrap his arm firmly around Sakura's waist. Sakura on the other hand was too busy chocking back her laughter.

At that last comment, Sasuke and Naruto both exploded, "NEVER! I will never – that dobe/teme – he's the one who stole my first kiss!" Mortified they turned to glare at each other and punch each other.

Itachi just kept staring. He drawled on, "Uh huh…sure…"

Sakura just kept trying to hold her laughter in, but at that statement she lost it and clutched at her stomach. "Ha ha, pffft! Oh dear lordie, mmph ha ha!" *snort* Tears leaked from her eyes as she bawled and even clutched at Itachi's black shirt.

Itachi, using his master tactician skills, took the opportunity to guide Sakura's laughing fit closer to him and naturally, the pink haired leader laid her head against his chest still laughing.

Sasuke, just as perseptive when he wanted to be, noticed Itachi's intent and grinned evilly. Naruto did the same (he was perseptive to anything close to Ichi Ichi Paradise's scenes) and smirked. The two glanced at each other and plotted their revenge.

Sasuke hooted, "Yo! Sakura, nice to see you checking out the older version of me!"

Sakura heard that and immediately jumped up – only to see a flash of orange and Itachi landing on top of her…

5 seconds later…

**Wham! **"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS DUMB A-!" Sakura looked again at the body heap at her feet. Naruto and Itachi were both knocked out cold.

Somewhere behind her she swore she could feel Sasuke giggling with evil, snarky remarks. Sure enough, he took the bait.

"You know, Sakura, I don't think anybody takes this seriously enough."

Sakura just frowned and kept facing the other way. "…he probably got shocked. Big Bro." Ever since she landed here, everything seemed almost comical. That didn't stop her from adding, "…He deserved it."

Will they even have enough time to let Itachi soak in the craziness of it all, top ninja or not?

Was that even possible?


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome: **(-u-)/ Hello everybody! It's been so long, I apologize. For now, just know this. I will finish these stories. I will do my best to update weekly, but at most I will only let myself to miss two weeks if I have a slump. Then I will beat my head in and make sure I do even BETTER at going weekly... Yeah, spartan training to promote good habits. Long story short, here's the newest chapter yet. I'm still trying to improve my writing. By the way, I'm going to write a short, but not too short, ebook and I would love it if I can post a little preview at the end of the next chapter. Just warning you.

**Thank you all for your support: **And last, but not least, I just want to say Thank You to everyone who're still reading fanfiction. I love you guys XD

**Disclaimer...Sadly: **Without further ado...I don't own Naruto cause if I did, you KNOW there would be more romance with Itachi lol. Yosh! Let's Start!

Itachi: It's been a while. I want to ... I refuse to follow this script, Author. This is humiliating.

Sakura: Hm? Why? "I want to shower my lovie dovie with sakura blossoms and kiss her nose and dance under the moonlight with a bad a** smirk as I crouch on the roof..." Um...it's...good bye. And good luck, Itachi. (She runs away quickly)

Itachi: ...(dashes to hide with Naruto) Her writing's getting worse.

...ITACHI! I'll make you say it one day! MUAHAHAHAAHAHAH!

_**Preview:**_

_Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He coughed and just threw it out there, "Itachi, no offense, but what the heck was your dad thinking of when he built this place? Isn't this supposed to be some sort of…well, you know…dungeon?" His cruelean blue eyes were quite serious when he faced Itachi._

_The rest of the group went blank as they stared at the poor orange-doused boy. "…"_

_"What?" The kitsune-container scratched at his whiskers. "Stop looking at me like that! Don't pretend you weren't thinking about it!"_

_"…" Sasuke just rolled his eyes as Sakura brought a thoughtful finger to her lips. Itachi just kept staring._

_Naruto pouted. "Fine! Don't tell me!" he whined as he crossed his arms and faced the other way._

_Just then Itachi decided to answer, "I…don't know. That man never made any sense to me. Except when he had a mission. Then again, maybe he meant you to be in the dungeon and just tossed you in the storage area when he saw your faces. You do look ridiculous."_

_"WHAT? I don't –" Naruto started to rant._

_"Father did? But, these clothes are my – !" Sasuke breathed out affronted._

_Itachi calmly raised an eyebrow. Inside; however, he was full of questions and studied the implications. "Father?"_

_Sakura rubbed her forehead. She was starting to get a headache. "Sasuke…you really should shut up."_

_Sasuke blushed at his slip of the tongue and looked to the side. "Hn."_

_The silence returned._

_"…"_

_"Does this mean this is what little Sasuke will turn into?"_

_"…"_

_"I knew I shouldn't have spoiled him. Chasing after boys who pretend to be hot babes…the end of the clan was sealed." Itachi shook his head sadly and used that moment to wrap his arm firmly around Sakura's waist. Sakura on the other hand was too busy chocking back her laughter._

_At that last comment, Sasuke and Naruto both exploded, "NEVER! I will never – that dobe/teme – he's the one who stole my first kiss!" Mortified they turned to glare at each other and punch each other._

_Itachi just kept staring. He drawled on, "Uh huh…sure…"_

_Sakura just kept trying to hold her laughter in, but at that statement she lost it and clutched at her stomach. "Ha ha, pffft! Oh dear lordie, mmph ha ha!" *snort* Tears leaked from her eyes as she bawled and even clutched at Itachi's black shirt._

_Itachi, using his master tactician skills, took the opportunity to guide Sakura's laughing fit closer to him and naturally, the pink haired leader laid her head against his chest still laughing._

_Sasuke, just as perseptive when he wanted to be, noticed Itachi's intent and grinned evilly. Naruto did the same (he was perseptive to anything close to Ichi Ichi Paradise's scenes) and smirked. The two glanced at each other and plotted their revenge._

_Sasuke hooted, "Yo! Sakura, nice to see you checking out the older version of me!"_

_Sakura heard that and immediately jumped up – only to see a flash of orange and Itachi landing on top of her…_

_5 seconds later…_

_**Wham! **__"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS DUMB A-!" Sakura looked again at the body heap at her feet. Naruto and Itachi were both knocked out cold._

_Somewhere behind her she swore she could feel Sasuke giggling with evil, snarky remarks. Sure enough, he took the bait._

_"You know, Sakura, I don't think anybody takes this seriously enough."_

_Sakura just frowned and kept facing the other way. "…he probably got shocked. Big Bro." Ever since she landed here, everything seemed almost comical. That didn't stop her from adding, "…He deserved it."_

_Will they even have enough time to let Itachi soak in the craziness of it all, top ninja or not?_

_Was that even possible?_

**** The birds continued to tweet away while Sakura kept poking at the two bodies lying on the floor. She winced, "Maybe I shouldn't have hit them so hard...Now Itachi has a 'secret' with Naruto, too. Hey Sasuke, you guys should just start a club!" Her green eyes twinkled as if the world made sense now. "Then you guys can bond and form a love group!"

Sasuke sent her a death glare. He growled, "No. Damn. Way. I will rather STAY dead than to peace out if baka ends up kissing us any more. It's hard to believe he actually has a love life."

Sakura just shook her head. Inside though she was laughing her butt off, Mr. Popular here will NEVER live that day down! "Oh shush, Sasuke. Just think about the possibilities. Holding hands at the sunset, sharingan brothers fight over the 'inner fox inside', romantic nights on the be-"

"Sakura! Enough! That's just sick beyond measure."

She sighed and pretended to be at a true loss. "Such a shame. All of those possibilities..."

The raven-haired avenger rolled his eyes although he was starting to fear what was hidden in his teammate's imagination. "You read way too many romance novels, Sakura. Didn't think you were into that side of the love scene."

Sakura tried to swallow her laugh. She ended up looking like she had a seizure, "Ack! Gah. Mmph. Didn't know you knew that side of things, Sasuke. Really now, what else have you been hiding on your little...'quest'." She could barely contain her mirth.

Sasuke blushed so hard he practically glowed red. "J-You-Ergh- Sakura. That isn't funny. Shouldn't we wake them up? The massacre is tonight." He couldn't meet her eyes.

Huh. Did not want to know that. Awkward...Sakura coughed in sympathetic embarrassment and looked at Itachi, poor soul. "You're right...but there really isn't much to do now. There are only two people who are going to be doing any killing tonight. Just one last thing, so you're really gay? Or what?"

Ebony eyes turned red. Blazing red. With swimming dots in them, blazing red. "Sakura. I am not gay, I assure you. But I will not give you any more details of my...indulgences. So leave it be. Back to more pressing matters, ahem, what do you suggest? We could just tie him up and change history a little. Kill the elders. Rule the Uchihas with our combined power and stop the injustice to them..."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I caught that. Instead of killing the elders, we can threaten them and provide a more...juicy...target. Much juicier than their agenda for the village. You know that."

The avenger clenched his fists. If he had a target right now, it was them. "Doesn't stop me from wanting to murder them. Those pricks got my entire clan killed, Sakura."

Standing up and walking closer to the boy, she hugged him. "Sasuke. I know. Believe me, you aren't the only one. In war time, even the elders are a common breed. I don't agree with the decision that was made with the clan in our last life, but Itachi had his reasons and for all I hate about the elders, they had their roles and their reasons. They just chose a less bloody, but very unwise, decision. There are better options and this clan's battles go way back. Itachi had to choose between one clan being lost or all clans losing. And in that kind of pressure, I'm sure he though what a hell it would be for even the little kids to live on despite what their parents were planning. Yet, he left you alive and that was the only selfish thing he had ever done. It sucks, Sasuke. It does, but someone else is pulling the strings. The elders are just react to them, unworthy as they are now."

Sasuke shook. Only a little shake, but it was enough. Sakura squeezed him tighter. They stayed like that for a long while.

When Itachi and Naruto started to stir, they quickly let go. Sakura looked at Sasuke for confirmation. He nodded.

The blonde-haired boy swore under his breath, clutching his head. He whined, "Ugh. My head hurts. Why do I feel like I DON'T want to remember something?"

The lithe man next to him just hung his head inbetween his legs. He growled miserably, "That's because you wouldn't. Well, too bad cause you started it. You kissed me and ruined my chance. I will return the favor someday. Oh, I will." He then brought his head up and gave a death glare promising vengeance."

Naruto gulped and scooted away from Mr. Pissed. "Ah, should you be thinking about more serious matters? I think he does. I'm SO SORRY! Please don't kill me!" He kept rambling on until Sakura gave her 'ShannaroOo!' punch.

Itachi pursed his lips, but nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Sakura. I do agree I would rather not go through with the moonlight mission, but what are your plans, providing you really are time travelers. If it weren't for the earlier episode with my father requiring assistance, I believe I would accept my insanity as inevitable. Pray, tell me. What do you know?" He stood up and held Sakura's shoulders, pleading at her like she was an angel.

Sakura blushed heavily while Sasuke smirked at this new-found side of his brother. She gulped and started to stutter before getting a hold of herself. Dangit! Why was he so good-looking...and smelled fine...and had this adorable twinkle to his eyes...STOP IT, SAKURA. Get a grip! "Um...Well, while you were passed out, Sasuke and I came up with an idea. We have a plan to not only stop the clan from a massacre, but also to prevent the elders from being too concerned with the Uchiha clan. Itachi, you will be freed from their chains. We all will. And save the village at the same time."

Naruto perked up at this and gazed up at Sakura. Her back seemed straighter and she had this heroic gleam to her, it was captivating. Naruto smiled a little. Sakura has really grown stronger. It was now the boys of Team Seven's turn to watch HER back.

Itachi felt a tiny spark of hope, but he didn't dare to raise his expectations. How was such a thing possible?

Sasuke grinned at Itachi's inner struggle. Finally, he can repay his Aniki for everything he's done. For everything he had to sacrifice.

Sakura smirked mischievously. "The plan is simple. We kidnap the elders and the Uchiha leaders, force them to become allies, and prevent them from ever getting too ambitious in their plans again. At least, not while we're still breathing. We will give them something to truly fear. Even Madara (I'll explain Itachi) will think twice. So while two of us do the kidnapping while the other two watch out for a possible third party A.K.A. Madara. We will change the time line, guys. Sasuke, Naruto, I'm sure you can kidnap three old guys and a group of old-fashioned police men, right? Itachi and I would like to prepare a 'snack' for the village."

Naruto grew confused. "But Sakura, what could possibly be so scary that the village won't have time to deal with Uchihas? Kyuubi-chan?"

"Naruto-kun. You know there can only be one kyuubi. But since things will be different this time around, it can't hurt for the two foxes to have a chat. Back to the plan. Starting tonight, a new monster has come to town. A 'slightly' scarier version of ME."


End file.
